The present invention concerns an electronic typewriter comprising a character-carrier disc with flexible blades, and a motor for selecting the blade which carries the character to be typed.
A print device of this type is known, wherein the position of the disc is detected by a transducer which provides analog information, adjacent to each of the angular positions in which the blades of the disc can be selected. The disc selection motor is supplied by a servo control which, adjacent the position of selection of the disc, is controlled by the analog signal of the transducer which produces a zero when the blade is perfectly centered. Since the degree of accuracy in regard to positioning of the disc depends directly on the degree of accuracy of the transducer and the response of the circuits, this arrangement requires the use of very expensive components. Because of the cost involved, this makes it prohibitive to use an arrangement of this type in a typewriter and in particular in a portable typewriter.